The present invention relates to computer systems, in particular to multiprocessor systems, for example multiprocessor server systems.
One application for the present invention relates to high density computer systems, for example, computer server systems for telecommunications applications. In telecommunications applications, it is important to provide high reliability and high capacity of operation. Various approaches have been taken to providing such high-performance, high reliability systems. Typically such systems are designed around providing redundant resources so that if one component of the system develops a fault, the system remains operational using the redundant resources. Fault tolerance can also be achieved, for example, with multiprocessor systems that provide redundancy through dynamic, e.g., software-controlled, task distribution. High density systems are typically rack mountable, with one or more processor systems occupying a shelf in the rack. The trend in recent times is to make the computers with smaller form factors. This means that more computers can be located in a rack. This has the advantage of increasing the processing density within the racks, and also the advantage of reducing the distance between the computer systems.
In such a multiprocessor computer system that includes field replaceable system units, password control for at least parts of the system is desirable. Moreover this can lead to difficulties where the system units are to be replaced by customers, and the entry of password information is to be facilitated. The present invention seeks to address this.